Return To Endor
by JadeDjo
Summary: Cindel Towani is alone in the galaxy. She returns to the one place where she felt at home. The forest moon of Endor. She just prays that the one person she most wants to see is still there. Cindel & Wicket Friendship


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The fresh, clean smell of the air laden with the scents of the trees, composting leaves, and red bush blossoms just beginning to bloom was the first thing to greet her as Cindel Towani walked down the boarding ramp of Noa's old starcuiser. In a few months, the rich red berries the blossoms produced would be ready for picking. She could still remember the bright tart flavor of the pies Shodu had made for her and her family and the pies she and Wicket had made for Noa./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"All of it coming back from the depths of her memory like a vivid dream, and all of it so vastly different from her current life on Coruscant./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Next, she took in the sounds of the forest. The slight breeze rustling the branches and the birds chirping away. She was too far from Bright Tree Village to hear the sounds of the Ewoks at work but her imagination filled in the hide drums beating out a rhythm, adults chatting amongst themselves, and the cubs playing in the trees, a pulga neighing in its pen./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and letting it all wash over her before re-opening them to survey her landing sight./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The dappled glade where she and Noa had left Endor looked the same, save for a few new trees and vines covering the damage done by the blasters in the battle with Terak./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She'd chosen this sight because she wanted to check on Noa's old house before making her way to the Bright Tree Village and hopefully seeing her long lost friend, Wicket./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He had been her constant companion during her time on Endor and their antics could still bring a smile to her face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shaking off the memory she pulled out the scanner, located the proper coordinates and set off./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She and Noa had always wanted to return to Endor one day, but once they'd rejoined a chaotic galaxy still battling for its freedom, they'd just never made it back. Sometimes when work was scarce and her schooling was aggravating her, she would complain to her guardian that she wished they could return to the simple life they had on the sanctuary moon. Noa would just grunt and complain about having to cut firewood, scrounge the forest for food, and deal with little beggars invading his home. Then he would distract her and she would forget about it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But she couldn't forget anymore. Noa was gone and no longer around to distract her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It took an hour to find Noa's old house made from a hollowed-out tree, and only that long because it was so overgrown with vines and ferns that she'd missed it the first two passes. Once she cleared the door and went inside, it was like being transported back in time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Noa's things were strewn everywhere, no doubt from some rodent or small creature that had gotten in through Teek's swing door. Leaves and dirt had managed to blow underneath the small swing door Noa's speedy companion used, but otherwise the little house was just as Cindel remembered it when she and Wicket were first led here by Teek./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Noa's bed was against the far wall and Teek's just underneath the still intact window (which, Cindel belatedly realized, looked like a Tie-fighter cockpit) and the wood fire stove taking up a spot near the door. The wood log staircase leading up to the loft where she and Wicket slept looked just as sturdy as the day they'd left./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tears slipped from her eyes as she turned in the small space and withdrew a decorative canister from her shoulder bag./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I promised I would bring you home Noa," she said to the canister as she moved towards his old bed. "Though I'll always think of the starcruiser as home thanks to you, but it won't be the same without you. I'll miss you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Gently removing the lid, she shook a few of his ashes onto the bed before moving to various places in the house to deposit a few more little piles of grey ash. All that was left of the man who had raised her, loved her like a gruff, yet understanding grandfather. She was alone in the big wide galaxy. And the thought left her feeling adrift./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Her task done, she stood in the center of the room and said one last silent goodbye as a memory flashed through her mind./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Goodbye, not good," Wicket had told her as she explained that she would be leaving Endor soon./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"No, goodbyes were not good, she reflected to herself. She had had to say goodbye to everyone she loved. Her parents, her brother Mace, now her childhood guardian. Cindel fervently hoped she would find Wicket and that their last goodbye hadn't been forever./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Solemnly leaving the tree house she made sure to shut the door securely and even put a large rock in front of Teek's door to try and keep the large pests out. She walked back to the starcruiser without looking back. Just as her father had told her the last time she'd seen him. But she kept the other thing he'd said close to her heart: "I'll always be with you." She truly believed that. That her father, mother, brother, and now guardian had been watching out for her from wherever people went when they died. A co-worker believed it was the Force. Cindel didn't know much about the Force but didn't need to. She believed her family was watching out for her and that was all that mattered./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She made it back to the starcruiser and prepared to look for Wicket's village. It was too far to walk and she had only been granted a four-day pass to visit the Sanctuary Moon. It had taken years to get that much from the New Republic council after then-Councilor Organa Solo had established Endor as a protected system. Cindel even liked to pretend that her special dispensation to visit the moon was from the Chief of State herself because of the last line of the missive: emTell Wicket hello and thank him for all his help/em. The only reason she'd even gotten permission at all was because of an article she'd written during the Yevethen crisis a few years ago that had indirectly helped bring justice for the people of Polneye./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Lifting off and heading for Wicket's village, she only wobbled a little as she cleared the tree line. She managed a better landing in the open field near the village than the one she'd managed at Noa's old house. Cindel had a pilot's license rated for small personal spacecraft, but she would never be a great pilot. With public transportation easily available on Coruscant, she almost never took the old starcruiser out of storage except to renew her license. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It was only after she left the ship and made her way across the field toward the village that she noticed the burnt-out husk that was her family's ship. It was partially obscured with tall grass and climbing vines, small compared to Noa's. She wondered how all four of them had fit comfortably in it. Then she remembered she'd only been five when they'd crashed and Mace only fourteen. It also wasn't meant for long space voyages. Going nearer, she wondered where her family had been going when they crashed, and what had caused the accident? She had been too young to know what was going on and her first memories of Endor were foggy due to a fever she had had. Perhaps she would see if the ship's logs were still intact. But later. Now she wanted to find the village. Find the one last person who would remember her time here./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After a few minutes' walk into the tree line, the Ewoks found her. They came from behind trees and popped out of bushes, bows drawn and spears at the ready. All pointed directly at her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wait! Please wait!" she said as she raised her hands to show they were empty. "Please, I've come to find you. To find Wicket."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The group seem to pause at the name. That gave her hope. She honestly didn't know how long Ewoks lived and thinking back he had seemed older than her. As the few closest to her began to talk to each other, she belatedly realized she'd forgotten to activate her stripped-down RST translator droid. It was programed with 1000 languages, or 1001 now, as the clearance authorization for her trip to Endor had also come with a current version of Ewokese. Cindel had found the little translator droid to be very useful as a journalist as she only understood Basic and a few words of Coruscant's down-under language. The droid had no personality subroutines and only translated pure speech. But the voice box and processor casing were in her backpack and the group of Ewoks that surrounded her still hadn't lowered their weapons./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Please," she tried again, slower and enunciating clearly. "I'm Cindel. Wicket is my friend."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Another ripple went through the Ewoks as they glanced at her and talked amongst themselves. After a long discussion between a black-furred Ewok and an auburn-furred one, the taller, and Cindel guessed, older auburn-furred Ewok stepped towards her. He carefully lowered his spear and held up his three fingered hands to show they were empty. Then he reached into his bag and pulled a pair of blue wings and showed them to her. He said something in his own language but since she didn't understand she focused on the wings. They were arranged as if to be worn around the neck… emNo, that wasn't right/em, Cindel mentally shook herself, trying to catch the memory. On the head, like a bandana or hat. Looking at the wings, the answer she needed was tantalizingly out of reach. The memories of her time on Endor were like a long-ago dream, and in some cases, nightmare. But the wings triggered a thought of a light. No, not just a light, she corrected herself. A candle. A candle that was given to her when those who went on the journey to find her parents were given gifts to aid them on their mission. And the wings… had been given to… Cindel wracked her brain to remember./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"To Wicket's… BROTHER. She didn't recall his name but she remembered he and his other brother used to fight all the time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Cindel knelt down and gave him a big smile and pointed to the wings and then to her head hoping he understood that she remembered him. He shook the wings and then pointed to his head as well before putting them on. Then reached to pat her hair. It wasn't as curly as when she was little but still white blonde and distinctive./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Deciding that the other Ewoks weren't going to attack, she pulled off her bag and took out the little RST droid. Wicket's brother looked it over curiously then jumped back as Cindel flicked the 'on' switch. The little droid whirled to life, beeping two short notes signaling its readiness./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Prepare to translate," she said to the droid and it gave one beep in understanding. "Language, Basic to Ewokese and reverse." After the first time she'd used the droid, when trying to talk to some Ithorians, she found that unless she specifically told the droid to translate in both directions it would only translate half the conversation. It beeped one time again signaling it was ready./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You're Wicket's brother, correct?" she said, still holding the RST, but inserted a personal earpiece for when the droid gave the reply. A synthesized feminine voice emanated from the voice box and all the Ewoks perked up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The auburn-furred Ewok spoke a rapid reply and the translation came over her earpiece. "Yes! You were so small and it was so long ago. But you remember! But look at you now! So big!" He then turned to the rest of the Ewoks and said to them (though the translation came through to her as well) "Look at who has returned! It is the little lost one who my family took in and cared for!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Not so little," a different Ewok said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Cindel, Yes Cindel! I remember now," Wicket's brother said. He had yet to introduce himself and was talking so fast she couldn't even interrupt to ask his name. "Come and we'll take you to the Chief! He will be most pleased to see you! Come, come!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The rest all gathered around her and tried take her hand or a bit of cloth from her clothing. Cindel quickly attached the RST to her belt and let herself be led away. Her translator was not able to keep up with multiple speakers at once so she only caught one word in ten. But now that they knew she wasn't a threat, and even knew a member of their village, she was treated like a long-lost friend. One Ewok with grey fur and darker gray patches gave her a traveling cake, while another with reddish fur and black patches over his eyes offered some small green berries./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In much less time than she anticipated the group led her to the outskirts of the village. Here long rope ladders ascended into the canopy where rope and wood bridges crisscrossed between buildings and trees. Even twenty years later, the village looked awfully high up to Cindel's eye, which was dumb as her apartment on Coruscant was further up then even the tallest trees on Endor. Perhaps it was due to all the sturdy building materials in her block complex that gave her courage versus hand-spun rope and wood planks./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The first few Ewoks easily climbed up the ladder, then the rest motioned for her to go next. Eyeing the ladder dubiously, Cindel put one foot on the rung and, grabbing over her head, stepped off to put her whole weight on the ladder. It began to swing but held her weight, so she tried climbing up. The swinging got worse as the motions of her climb sent it swaying back and forth. She normally didn't get motion sick but this was not helping her already nervous stomach. But before she could start back down to ask if there was another way up, the Ewoks at the bottom grabbed the ladder and pulled it taut and anchoring it in place with their weight so she could continue. Going back down now would be silly, so she took a deep breath and continued climbing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Once at the top, Cindel breathed a sigh of relief until she saw that the safety railing the Ewoks used was only good for them. Or a human girl of five, as it stopped around her knees. She took several more deep breaths and said to herself, emyou're doing this to see Wicket. Just don't look down. It's the same as walking to work along the skybridges on Coruscant./em She kept up this mantra as she followed Wicket's brother to see the Chief. The group made quite the procession and other Ewoks stopped to look and point at the human woman in their village. Many waved, causing Cindel to wave back and wonder that they weren't afraid./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"From her history lessons on the Battle of Endor, she knew that the Ewoks had helped the rebels destroy the shield generator protecting the Second Death Star. And from the many stormtrooper helmets she saw strung up throughout the village, it looked like Wicket's clan had helped. emMaybe that's what the Chief of State meant,/em Cindel wondered, emwhen she said to tell Wicket hello./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After what seemed like a walk around the entire village, the procession finally reached a large structure that looked like it could be used as a meeting hall for the clan. Cindel fervently hoped that this meeting with the Chief didn't take long. The day was already half over and she still hadn't found her long ago friend./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Here, Here!" Wicket's brother said excitedly pointing into the building. "The Chief is in here. He will be so happy to see you!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Before Cindel could wonder why the Chief would even remember her-she barely remembered meeting him-Wicket's brother – she really needed to find out his name – pulled on her hand and nearly dragged her off her feet in his haste to take her inside. At the last moment, she ducked before hitting her head on the low door frame and tried to keep up with the excited Ewok./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The interior of the wooden structure was shadowed, but a skylight let in natural light while allowing the fire that burned in the center's smoke to escape. The ground was strewn with hides and the walls were decorated with natural fiber blankets and bone mobiles. On the far wall opposite the entrance, Cindel could see the trunk of the great redwood tree that each building was built against. Before the trunk stood two chairs in a place of prominence, arranged so all those who stood or sat in the building would see the occupants./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"One of the chairs was currently occupied by a light grey-furred Ewok with a white face. Cindel assumed it was a female as she was telling a story to a young cub on her lap. The pale red hood she wore (more of a pink really) stood out against her pale fur./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Cindel's guide ran over to the hooded Ewok and, after getting her attention, pointed back at Cindel who had remained just inside the entrance./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The pale Ewok whispered to the cub who got down and scampered away to play with some wooden toys. She then motioned for Cindel to come nearer and said once she was close enough, "I am Princess Kneessaa and I am so very happy to meet you Cindel."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thank you," Cindel replied politely. "Are you the Chief?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I am half of the whole who is Chief," she said and that caused Cindel to think maybe the language files she was given weren't as complete as she thought./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm sorry I don't…" but a commotion at the entrance forestalled any further comment as a new Ewok entered the room. Cindel's heart leapt! A brown-furred Ewok with a tan face and tummy took one look at Cindel and ran to her, "Cindel!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He looked the same as in her dreams as she choked back a sob and fell to her knees, "Wicket!" she cried as he crashed into her for a warm furry embrace./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Cindel back!" Wicket said and he clung to her even more tightly. She only distantly realized that he was speaking Basic and was not being translated./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She laughed and sniffled into his fur, "I promised, didn't I?"/p 


End file.
